


Chat Choir

by otcton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, literally 200 words of pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otcton/pseuds/otcton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat finds a video he wants to share with ladybug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Choir

**Author's Note:**

> Watch [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0abfTrxjX-4) before reading

“Okay Chat, what was so important that you had to call me in the middle of my Saturday when there’s not even an akuma?” Ladybug asked.

“I found the purr-fect video,” he replied, pulling out his phone to show her.

“You called me here to show me a video?!”

“It’s worth it. Trust me. And it’s not like I can just send you the link,” came his response. “And pressing play.”

Chat watched her face throughout the entire video, noticing the initial confusion as to why he thought it was so amazing, then saw her face change as realization dawned on her that the children were actually meowing what sounded like a hymn. The look on her face just got more sour as the tempo sped up, her top lip curling up on one side.

“What did I just spend 3 minutes and 17 seconds of my life listening to?” Ladybug asked.

“Isn’t it amazing? It’s the perfect symph-meow-ny!”

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here for that.”

“But the kids didn’t even have a conduct-purr!”

“I’m leaving. Goodbye Chat, don’t ever show me a video again.” 

“Wait, up next is the Ladybug Ladybug song!” With that, she flew away, leaving Chat singing to himself, “Oh Ladybug, oh ladybug, won’t you be my friend?”

"Won't you come and visit me again?"

**Author's Note:**

> And [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjhSgMqsAfM) the ladybug video. No idea what I just watched. 
> 
> Also not sorry that you probably spent more time watching the videos than reading the fic, they're important. At least the first one is. Not sure about the second...
> 
> Here's a link to [my tumblr ](http://camemebert.tumblr.com/)where I may or may not post more crack!


End file.
